


Duet of an Authority

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Take my content, ZY WHY ARE YOU STILL PUSHING YOURSELF, emotional stuff, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Blue Diamond, being a Gem of feeling, knew she didn’t need this. Yellow needed it, and that’s why she had it. But she couldn’t deny a feeling of profound understanding in the system of ‘Emotions-Though-Songs’. That didn’t stop her from feeling a tad bit guilty over the fact she was using Yellow’s system of self-liberation and turning it into the equivalent of a joke. An emotional Gem using song when she already cries enough to flood the Earth ten times over?





	Duet of an Authority

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on my Discord, you probably know the story of how this artist, EDEN, basically saved my life. I had to write something to honor that. Here you go. Keep in mind this has some of my own experience sprinkled in, although you wouldn't know.

_ “And if I could forget you, you know I would leave…” _

 

Blue Diamond, being a Gem of feeling, knew she didn’t need this. Yellow needed it, and that’s why she had it. But she couldn’t deny a feeling of profound understanding in the system of ‘Emotions-Though-Songs’. That didn’t stop her from feeling a tad bit guilty over the fact she was using Yellow’s system of self-liberation and turning it into the equivalent of a joke. An emotional Gem using song when she already cries enough to flood the Earth ten times over?

 

_ “I can't help myself from feeling all this is wasted on me…” _

 

She sat there, on the cliff side of an uninhabited area of the planet, overlooking the expanse of the forest below as the leaves shuffled and shined in the light of the full moon. Her hair tossed gently in the wind as it kissed her cheeks and left her in the dust, racing off to some unknown destination while she sat there, stationary. She had made it to her own destination a long time ago.

 

_ “And I love the rain, but I can't live in a storm…” _

 

Oh, but she had lived in a storm. She’d lived in a storm for countless eons, she’d been its eye. There was no excuse for it. She felt like such a hypocrite sometimes. That had been her purpose, in a sense.  _ I know my purpose isn’t to be happy…  _ So much had changed in the recent rotations. She’d found so much happiness, but there was still one fact of life. Pink was still gone. Stars, she’d mourned for eons, she’d been given so much closure and she still couldn’t move on. How weak she was.

 

_ “I got more to go, still learning to grow…” _

 

She pursed her lips, staring up gently at the moon as it fed the sun’s light to her. The diamond on her chest was radiant with the moonlight, sighing as she placed a hand over it. Pink. They’d never treated her properly. Yet at the same time, Pink had also treated them poorly. It was a case of who did what first. Blue still thought it was on them, the blame. The blame for causing all of this, because they’d treated her poorly first. Her behavior was simple retaliation. Blue found herself trying to move on from all of this using Yellow’s system as her own.

 

Blue didn’t hear the songs in her head like Yellow claimed to. She knew that she’d most likely never be able to appreciate the system for what it truly was, as it didn’t synergize with her the way it did Yellow. Blue was happy for her, that she’d found something so good for her. Almost jealous that she could feel emotions so easily and also accept them. Blue could only dream of that last part.

 

Yellow had shown her a human singer called  _ EDEN.  _ Yellow never really listened to many of his songs, save for maybe  _ Chasing Ghosts. _ But Blue had been completely enamoured with his music. She’d asked Yellow to show her more of his songs, which she complied to. She’d only showed her a bit more before she’d gone back to Homeworld a day before Blue had. She despised having responsibilities sometimes. The freedom they had on Earth was intoxicating. But when she’d left, Blue had turned to Steven to help her. He did, of course, he’d never refuse.

 

He ended up making a playlist for Blue. Blue’s Playlist. Nothing but  _ EDEN _ songs, of course, but she loved it. Steven would find himself bombarded by Blue much more often, pleading puppy eyes to “ _ Steven, play my playlist again.”  _  She relished in the smooth voice of the human. Bowed to his poetic wordplay, to his expression, to his bravery. It was clear to her that someone of this personality clearly had some serious happenings in his own life. One broken creature to another. You could always tell who was your own kind.

 

Bringing her train of thought back to Pink. She scoffed. That was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to move on for goodness sake. She couldn’t think about Pink all the time like this if she ever hoped to move on.

 

_ “Cause I just wanna die before my heart fails from heartbreak or cocktails, and then maybe you'll cry once you know I'm gone. That's all I could ever want, oh, that's all I want.” _

 

_ “Cause I ain’t scared of living.” _

 

Blue whirled around at the entrance of another voice. There stood Yellow, a hand on her hip, gaze questioning the blue gem. Questioning, wondering. Blue blinked, and her mouth moved on its own.

 

_ “I ain’t scared of living.” _

 

Yellow gave her a small smile, stepping forward, closer to her. She knelt in front of her, hands now intertwined.

 

“ _ No I ain’t scared of living.” _

 

Both of them sang, Blue turning the rest of her body around to properly face Yellow. They gazed at each other, supporting each other.

 

“ _ Cause it's all we've got, what are we breathing for if we ain't living?”  _ Yellow sung quietly, but firmly. A question to Blue, this is what they had now, why would she still wallow when they were surrounded by all this love? All of this greatness?

 

“ _ And I don't want your love, I just want to feel like I'm still living.”  _ Blue sang her reply. Not to Yellow, but to Pink, even though she wasn’t around. She knew that she’d probably never had Pink’s love, but she didn’t want it if it caused her this pain. She wanted to be grateful for what she had now, and live enjoying it to the fullest.

 

“ _ And if there is no god, I'll know the day I die I lived through heaven.”  _ Yellow’s part.

 

“ _ And that I gave it hell, and if it hurt oh well, at least that's living.”  _ Blue’s soft reply.

 

Blue pressed her forehead against Yellow’s. “ _ That’s all I want.” _

 

She felt strong arms envelop her and pull her close, safe. She nuzzled into Yellow’s chest, a hand on the golden diamond on her chest, closing her eyes. She could move on like this. Supported by her fellow Diamond, understood by her. She sighed, feeling Yellow rest her chin atop her head. Then, she smiled.

 

“That’s all I want.”

 

“Then we’ll get there, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> FRICK I GOTTA GET THIS POSTED SOON I GOTTA DO SOMEWHERE SDFGCFVHGF
> 
> TAKE  
> THANKS


End file.
